


Through the Cracks

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse offers to accompany you to a party when you confess you're too shy to go.





	Through the Cracks

You're sitting in the mess hall, nose buried in an interesting book you managed to find in the large library of the castle. All around you, several Heroes talk amongst one another, their excited chatter being completely blocked out by you, but you did manage to overhear them planning to hold a small party in celebration of another successful victory. In truth, you figured that they were just finding whatever excuse they could use to let loose and have fun, but perhaps these kinds of things were okay every once in a while, especially in times like these. In any case, while you didn't join in or encourage such small parties, you never spoke out against them either.

The chair in front of you scrapes along the floor as somebody decides to take a seat. You can feel their gaze on you, prompting you to internally sigh and look up from your book, a questioning look on your face. The Hero before you grins now that they have your attention, and they ask, "How about you join us too this time?"

You inwardly wince at the "this time" tacked onto the end of their offer. Although they meant nothing by it, it makes you feel guilty as you always declined. Social gatherings were never your thing back in your world, and it still isn't even after being summoned to Askr. Despite being on much friendlier terms with the people in this realm than back at home, it was still difficult for you to come out of your shell.

"I'll see if I have time," you answer vaguely. A part of you already knows that you probably won't go, but a part of you can't outright decline the invitation either in case you do manage to muster up enough courage to attend.

The Hero frowns slightly, no doubt already coming to the conclusion that you won't be there, but they offer you another smile before leaving, making sure to express their wish to see you having fun with everyone else. Already feeling tired from that interaction alone, you close the cover of your book and stand up from your seat. You quietly keep to yourself as you smoothen out the creases of your cloak before leaving the mess hall without anyone noticing you.

Moonlight illuminates your way through the halls, and you allow yourself to take in a deep breath of fresh air before exhaling. The book you're carrying is hugged close to your chest as you mindlessly wander around. You're not quite in the mood to retire to your room just yet, so your legs carry you around the castle with no set destination.

It's during quiet moments like these that you find yourself getting lost in your thoughts. You recall the conversation you had before, and your lips press themselves together into a firm line. You've heard it before, accidentally overhearing idle conversations and comments about you. Although the Heroes meant no ill will when they would note how angry you looked all the time or how aloof you seemed, it still sent a painful stab to your heart.

It isn't that you're angry every waking hour; your features are just naturally set like that. And it isn't like you wanted to be seen as a lone wolf sort of person. No, more than anything, you wanted to be able to hold a conversation with everyone and enjoy each other's presence, but your timid nature prevented you from doing so, much to your chagrin.

Breathing out a defeated sigh, you bring yourself to a stop and crouch down, burying your face in between your legs and hugging your knees to wallow in your self-pity. You want to change who are so that you can improve your relationship with other people, but it's difficult, and you can't help but beat yourself up over it.

You hear some tentatively call your name, and you lift your head. Alfonse stands in front of you, a worried look on his face as he moves to kneel down to your level. "Is something wrong?" He asks in that soft and kind voice that never fails to send your heart fluttering.

Flashing him a reassuring smile, you shake your head. "No, I was just...thinking."

"About?" The prince gently urges.

"Ah, I was invited to join a party that the others are planning, and I was thinking if I should go or not," you answer with a vague tone, lying to him.

Alfonse offers a thoughtful hum. "Well, do you _want_ to go?"

"Kind of..." Your voice is meek as you stare at the ground, and Alfonse can see that there's still something you want to say, so he remains quiet and patiently waits for you to speak again. You've come to grow close with the Askran prince, and there's something about him that makes you feel at ease. You feel like you can trust him with the troubles of your heart. "The thing is... I'm too shy to go, but at the same time, I don't want everybody to think that I'm unsocial or stuff like that. I... I want to be friends with them."

Alfonse carefully thinks about his response. He's afraid of seeing you get hurt like he has if you ever end up losing a Hero you befriended, but the sympathy he feels towards you and the loneliness you admitted to him overshadows everything else. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to become friends with the Heroes if it means seeing you smile more.

The young man holds out his hand for you, and you peer up at him with confusion etched on your face. "Would you like to attend the party together?" He suggests with a warm smile. "Maybe you won't be as shy if you have someone with you."

"A-Are you sure?" You ask with wide eyes. "I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you if you're busy..."

Alfonse shakes his head, keeping his hand open for you to accept if you so choose. "It's no bother at all; I have more than enough time to spare."

You're uncertain if he's telling the truth or not since you're doubtful a prince like him in the middle of a war has enough free time, but his kindness is already being offered to you, and you don't want to throw that away. Slowly, you take his hand. "Then... Yes, I'd like to have you with me if it's okay..."

The pleasant smile remains fixed on the young prince's face as he stands back up to his feet, helping you up with him. "It's more than okay."


End file.
